


Experiments

by LiteratureNerd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureNerd/pseuds/LiteratureNerd
Summary: Trust, communication and control.Yang wants to try something new - Blake isn't sure she likes it, but she's curious and willing to learn more about her girlfriend's interests.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning I didn't plan to upload this, but well, here I am. I've started working on this last year, so... yeah. For those of you who aren't interested in spanking... well, this is not the story for you. And for those who are waiting for the next chapter of Dust Runner: I've started writing chapter three.

Blake sighed contently.

It was a quiet morning, the sun was already up and Blake’s feline ears flicked and twitched lazily whenever they heard a particular loud bird chirping outside. Stupid birds. Sometimes she felt like they were taunting her in particular and she certainly didn’t like that at all. 

Blake was holding a steaming cup with freshly brewed tea, her eyes were closed to focus entirely on the calming smell. The birds could screw themselves for all she cared. Yeah, life was good.

“I want you to spank me.” Blake almost choked on her tea when her partner disturbed the peaceful moment. She should’ve expected this though; things were never quiet when either Yang Xiao Long or her younger sister - Ruby Rose - were home.

“W-What?” The faunus coughed twice and set her mug down, both her ears were perked up in attention. Had she really understood Yang right or what was going on? “Would you mind… explaining what you just asked?” When she looked at the blonde she was surprised to find her blushing like a young schoolgirl. Now Blake’s curiosity was piqued, Yang and Blake had been dating for a while now and there was hardly anything that could make Yang feel embarrassed. Not even that incident in her father’s closet when they were caught by… okay, that was a story for another day. It was also a story Blake would like to wipe from her memories – just where was that damn brain bleach when you needed it?

“Umm, yeah, so I know this might sound weird…” Yang started, she avoided looking at her girlfriend and focused on her bionic arm instead as if she was about to start picking on non-existent nails. “So uh… you know how my semblance works.” Blake nodded hesitantly, her feline ears still perked up while her morning tea was completely forgotten at this point. 

“So yeah, since getting hit makes me stronger and well… feel energy-rich… I wanted to ask you if you’re maybe up to try something new in the bedroom?”

“And by something new you mean me spanking you?” Blake tilted her head, finally she understood what had been going through the blonde’s mind and if she was being honest… it kind of made sense. Yang liked it when things were a bit rough, and not just when it was just the two of them alone in the safety of their bedroom. 

Blake hummed quietly, both her ears flicking and twitching slightly. “I see… well, how would you want this to happen?” Yang looked startled, yet her quickly brightening expression showed her that she hadn’t expected this to go so well. “Oh! Well… I didn’t think I’d get this far if I’m being honest. Maybe we could start talking about personal experiences? Only if you don’t mind of course.”

The young faunus nodded and started thinking. She had never tried spanking in a sexual context before and if she was being honest, she didn’t remember either of her parents ever smacking her. “Well, both my parents never spanked me. Sure, my mom would sometimes snatch my ear and scold me, but other than that and getting grounded occasionally I can’t say I have ever been smacked in such a way. What about you?”

Yang hummed, she had expected this answer since both of the older Belladonnas were such sweethearts. “Uncle Qrow spanked me once when I was pretty young after I almost got Ruby and I killed. Did hurt quite a lot and I remember sitting was a bit of an issue for a while, but that was before I had unlocked my semblance and it was not like I had asked for it.” The blonde shrugged before smiling softly. “I also think that old bird felt absolutely guilty afterwards, but growing up among bandits he only knew the painful way of disciplining a child. He never smacked me again, though he threatened to blister my butt if I ever dared trying to steal his flask again. I didn’t test if he was serious or not.”

Hearing that Qrow had spanked a young Yang actually surprised the feline faunus, she had never considered that the older man had it in him to discipline any of his nieces. On the other hand, Blake would have understood it if her own parents had smacked her for a few very reckless things she had done as a kitten; like hitting a police officer with her wooden sign when she was still pretty young. She still remembered how Kali had practically dragged her behind herself and Ghira by her ear. Just the memory made her faunus ears twitch in distress. 

“So let me get this straight…” Blake rolled her eyes when Yang suddenly started to chuckle. “You’re so mature, what did I ever see in you?” She huffed, but the blonde didn’t stop smirking. Ah, whatever. “Back to the topic, so you’re asking me to spank you so you can get an energy boost thanks to your semblance?” Yang nodded, her arms still folded in front of her chest. “Yes, that sums it up pretty well. Though, it’s more than just an energy boost actually. You could also call it like a kind of stress relief, getting me all charged up and rid of all the stress that had happened lately.” To be fair, work had been indeed very stressful lately.

Taking a deep breath and trying to stop herself from blushing, Blake thought about what Yang had said. Both her and Yang were anything but vanilla and among their friends they were actually known for being unable to keep their hands off each other – even during missions. But was she actually ready to hit Yang – to cause her pain on purpose – even when the blonde asked her for it? The faunus was seriously not sure if this was outside her comfort zone or not. “I’m not sure what to think. Or what to say.” She said eventually, her ears flattening slightly since she didn’t want to disappoint her partner. Yang seemed to be surprisingly cool with this answer though. 

“Hm, maybe I didn’t explain this well enough… it wouldn’t be actual pain. I mean, sure, I need to feel a punch or something for semblance to actually activate, but the rush I feel afterwards makes it so totally worth it. I’m also not asking you to bruise me or anything, just a simple spanking. I’m also not a defenseless child, I’m able to tell you when it gets too much.”  
Blake nodded, though she still needed some time to think this over. “I… I’m not sure if I’m up for this, but I promise that I will at least think about it.” The bright smile Yang gave her when she didn’t outright say ‘no’ almost melted the faunus’ heart.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And Blake did think about it. In fact the thought of Yang draped over her knee… being helpless and at her mercy. It intrigued her more than she thought it would. The faunus obviously had never spanked someone before and until this morning it also had never been a possibility. She and Yang hadn’t talked about kids or anything like that yet, but she was sure that both of them were firmly against any form of corporal punishment.  
So for a moment let’s pretend she would agree to try this. How would they do this? Were there any specific rules she’d need to follow? Would it be like a roleplay? Blake had read a lot of… interesting adult novels in her life and roleplays such as student-teacher scenes weren’t that unfamiliar. Was this something Yang wanted? The blonde hadn’t actually talked that much about those fantasies of hers. 

So the faunus did the most obvious thing she could do to get any kind of information on a topic she wasn’t familiar with: she used her scroll to look this up. Sure, this might not be the best idea to learn things like this, but it was helpful to at least get a bit of an insight on the topic. 

Almost two hours later Blake wasn’t that much smarter, though she had at least a bit of an idea what Yang wanted. And she also understood that without communication this wouldn’t work out. 

She and Yang would talk about this again. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was evening the next time they had the chance to finally talk about Yang’s fantasies again and Blake was surprisingly nervous. Her and Yang had fought back to back in countless battles, she trusted the taller woman with her life – very literally! She also was anything but a prude, so why exactly was she so anxious to talk to Yang about this? Even her ears twitched every few seconds which just further emphasized her steadily increasing nervousness. 

“Hey Yang.” The blonde looked up from her scroll. She had been busy checking the latest Remnant news, plus Ruby kept sending her cute pictures of her new puppy. She had named him Drei and Yang was absolutely sure that the next puppy would be named Vier. Or something entirely different which would be very confusing. Anyway, that pup was just the cutest thing ever and Zwei, an old boy by now, loved him just as much.

“Yeah? What’s up?” She asked curiously and Blake sighed, her ears flattening slightly. “I think we should talk. And no, don’t worry, nothing is wrong. I just think we need to discuss this… thing you asked me to think about.” Yang perked up, she understood immediately what this was about. So she put her scroll down and waited for Blake to continue.

“I did think things through and I actually looked some things up on my scroll… and my conclusion is…” She paused and glanced at Yang who seemed rather tense. It was obvious that she was worried that the faunus might say no. “So… first of all I have to admit I’m not sure how all of this would play out, but I’m willing to try it with you. There are a lot more things we need to talk about first. What do you expect me to do, do you want this to be some kind of roleplay, or will it be foreplay for sex afterwards?” 

Yang stared at the faunus with her eyes wide open, she hadn’t expected Blake to be so… direct and curious about this. But it was welcomed and the blonde was absolutely ready to answer every single question.

“Well, we could have sex afterwards, but it’s not necessary and I’d say it depends on the mood. And when you say roleplay… I think it’d be nice. But none of those over the top ones you see in those cheap online porn videos. I’d rather have it if you were just a bit more dominant and firm when we do something like this. I mean you already are the more dominant one in bed… well, most of the time at least.” Blake nodded even though the blonde was rambling. She had to admit that so far everything sounded good. 

“I have another question.” Yang nodded to show her that she was ready for whatever kind of question Blake had. “When I looked this up on my scroll… a lot of people mentioned implements? Is that something you’re into?” 

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, I think they would certainly help, my aura can take a lot after all and even if I don’t activate we might need some. If you’re just using your palm you would easily get very tired and I probably would barely feel it.”

“Are implements even safe? I mean, what if one breaks?”

Yang was impressed by the amount of questions Blake had, the shorter woman really had thought about this. “Well, that is a good question. I mean, nothing could ever be 100% perfect. Accidents happen, but I don’t think we’re at risk for this becoming actually dangerous. If we were for example using things like canes on bare skin until my aura broke and then kept going… yeah, that would be indeed dangerous.” Blake shivered, no way would she ever do something that would put Yang at risk!

So they continued to talk for a while and Yang seemed to have a satisfying answer for each of Blake’s questions. They talked about implements, safewords, roleplaying, and so much more, the topics were endless. The atmosphere was light and even a bit goofy despite the initial awkwardness. And to everyone’s surprise by the end of the day Blake started to get more and more curious.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Yang Xiao Long!” The young faunus was furious. “You didn’t do the dishes again. That’s the third time this week now!” That was actually unusual. Yang wasn’t a slacker and most of the time she finished cleaning everything immediately after she finished whatever she had been doing. 

“Do them right now, my nose can’t take this disgusting smell.” Here she was, cursing her faunus sense again. Yang had entered the room by now but instead of looking guilty and sorry, she actually smirked. 

“So… you want me to clean?” 

“Oh my gods Yang, yes, that’s what I want you to do.”

“Or what?”

“Huh?” Blake’s ear flicked once showing how annoyed she was. “What do you mean.” Her voice was flat.

“I mean, what are you gonna do if I refuse to listen? You’re gonna spank me?”

Blake’s ears perked up and straightened. So this was what Yang was trying to do? She had do admit she hadn’t expected the blonde to act so bratty on purpose, but apparently it was just part of the game. Maybe she should play along and see how this would go?

“Yes. That’s exactly what I would do!” The faunus replied and watched the smirk vanish from Yang’s lips. To her satisfaction she also noticed that the blonde gulped once and shivered at her tone. They had playful banters before and Blake had to admit that it was kind of cute when Yang behaved a bit bratty, but this felt different. It was more intense. 

“Well, I don’t want a spanking though! And I also don’t want to clean!” Yang folded her arms in front of her chest like a disobedient teenager and stared straight into Blake’s eyes in a challenging way. The faunus didn’t back down either and stepped closer, both their noses were almost touching and Blake could feel the blonde’s breath on her cheek.

“Oh, is that so?” Yang nodded, still acting like a brat and Blake actually needed to control herself so she wouldn’t start laughing. This whole scene was just so surreal, but it was also surprisingly fun and exciting. “Go to our bedroom. Wait in the corner and absolutely don’t dare to move until I allow you to do so! You absolutely don’t want to find out what happens if you don’t listen to me!” 

Yang opened her mouth to protest, but something in both Blake’s eyes and voice told her that this was a very bad idea right now. Plus this was the first time they were actually trying something like this, so Yang decided to save arguing and talking back for when they were a bit more used to this. Instead she nodded and almost ran to their shared bedroom. 

The shorter woman just smiled and decided to do the dishes, for now she wanted Yang to suffer and sweat a little bit until she took care of her. A bit of revenge for the extra chores. Plus she wanted to take the time to get in the right mindset and to make sure that she was actually ready for this. Blake knew what Yang expected of her, but Blake still wasn’t sure if she was actually able to go through with this. She was also a bit worried that she wouldn’t actually enjoy this and that she wouldn’t want to do this again. The faunus sighed quietly and continued cleaning the kitchen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After taking a deep breath Blake finally set down the towel she had used to dry the dishes and walked upstairs. To her surprise Yang had actually obeyed and was waiting in a corner with both of her hands placed on her head. “Took you long enough…” Muttered the tall blonde but Blake easily understood her. There were some perks to being a faunus after all. 

SMACK!!

“Eep!”

“I don’t remember allowing you to talk!” Blake had quickly moved closer to give Yang’s clothed backside a firm slap with her palm. She smirked when Yang squeaked in surprise. “Turn around. Slowly. I want you to look at me.” The shorter woman’s voice was firm, but there was a slight edge of uncertainty. 

Yang obeyed and slowly turned around, her face was flushed and… were her eyes flickering red for a second? Blake had to admit it was an incredibly hot sight and she gulped once.

“Bring me your hairbrush. And don’t waste any time.”  
The blonde didn’t question the order and returned quickly, immediately handing over her wooden hairbrush. “Thank you. So you are able to listen to me if you want?” She didn’t expect an answer and instead she sat down on the bed with both feet firmly on the ground. “Bend over. Now.” The blonde huntress obeyed and Blake had never felt so much in control in her life.

For Blake control had always been something… strange and foreign. Something to fear. For a very long time she had been afraid of it simply because she associated control with Adam. It was Yang who had slowly shown her that it wasn’t bad to be in control sometimes – or to hand control over to someone you trusted. 

Yang had almost jumped on the other woman’s lap and Blake chuckled at how eager the blonde was. Resting her palm on her backside, she hummed softly. “Hm, you’re still wearing your pants…” So Yang lifted her hips a bit and Blake reached underneath her to unbuckle her belt. The position made it a bit awkward, but after a few moments the faunus was finally successful and Yang was left in her underwear. The blonde shivered and Blake wasn’t sure if it was due to being exposed to the cold or because of excitement and anticipation. 

“Before I start I just want to remind you that you can stop me absolutely any time you want. If something gets too overwhelming, if the pain gets too much, whatever, just tell me and I won’t ask questions. And activate your aura as soon as that happens as well to help you heal. Do you understand?”

Yang nodded. Blake smacked her.

“I said ‘do you understand?’”

“Ow! Y-yes! I completely understand! And don’t worry, I want you to charge my semblance as much as possible. Heck, don’t stop even if I cry, I want to meet my limit!”

“Good. I will start then. Try not to squirm too much.” The faunus teased and Yang huffed.  
So after taking a deep breath Blake tried to remember everything Yang had told her about this. A small warm-up was not a must, but appreciated and if the faunus was being honest, then that would also give her the chance to get used to this. She almost shyly raised her palm for a firm smack and Yang wiggled over her lap. 

“You call that a smack? Even your earlier pats were harder than this one!”

“Brat!” Blake knew that Yang was trying to agitate her on purpose and to help her getting into the right mindset. The shorter woman was thankful; if the blonde behaved like a brat then it was so much easier to beat her butt.  
So she repeated the motion and smacked Yang again, but this time she used more strength and to her surprise even her own palm was smarting a little bit. Without giving the taller woman a chance to react, she delivered two more smacks and Yang tried to hide a needy moan. Encouraged by Yang’reaction, Blake started to develop a steady rhythm completely covering the blonde’s still clothed bottom. The faunus was sure that she had smacked Yang for at least two minutes now and the taller huntress was squirming and whining now and for Blake this was one of the hottest sights she had ever seen.

“Such a good girl, you took that so well…” Blake gently rested her palm on Yang’s backside to give her the chance to catch her breath. “But I think it’s time to start with the real punishment. I still can’t believe you didn’t do the dishes on purpose, your uncle Qrow was right. You ARE a brat!” She smirked and quickly pulled Yang’s underwear down to reveal pink and slightly warm skin. 

She carefully rubbed the stinging skin with her palm and watched how the blonde squirmed and whined. Yang wanted more, she needed more and Blake knew that, yet she chose to tease her. “Such a good girl and so needy. Let’s see how good you’ll be after the hairbrush.” 

The faunus reached behind her, grabbed the solid wooden implement and smacked her left palm once to get a feeling. Yang flinched at the sound and Blake felt almost a bit sorry for her partner, this would probably hurt quite a bit. 

Eventually she decided Yang had suffered enough for now and tapped the hairbrush against her bottom. And then-

SMACK!!

“Eeeep!!” Yang squeaked at the first swat and Blake was surprised by such a strong reaction. She almost wanted to stop and ask if everything was ok, but when Yang sighed, it was obvious that Yang really wouldn’t appreciate that. So she smacked her again and again, Yang started to kick her legs a little bit and squirmed harder than before. That was when Blake noticed that the ends of Yang’s blonde hair were starting to glow slightly. And her body temperature seemed to increase as well.

Apparently Yang’s semblance reacted to the spanking. Fascinating!

The heavy hairbrush fell over and over again, Yang’s cheeks started to redden significantly so Blake started to target different areas as well. When swatting the sensitive sit-spots or thighs, the blonde’s yelps got even louder and the glow intensified. Blake couldn’t see it thanks to their current position, but she was one hundred percent sure that Yang’s eyes were a dark red by now.

“Ahhh!! Owww!!” The taller girl also started to get more vocal now, her entire backside felt as if it was on fire and she wriggled her hips in an attempt to get away from the mean brush. “I-It hurtsss!!” But Blake didn’t stop, no matter how much her partner squirmed or whined. She wouldn’t stop until Yang’s semblance reached its peak!

“Blakeee!! P-pleaseee!!” The faunus hesitated and almost stopped, but Yang had neither used their safeword nor had she activated her semblance to protect herself, so she kept going. At this point Blake was worried that the wooden hairbrush would actually break before Yang’s semblance reached the wanted intensity. 

Yang’s poor cheeks were a dark red now and even her sit-spots and thighs were a lot darker than only moments ago. Then one harsh smack and Yang started to sob. Simultaneously her hair seemed to be on fire and it was burning so brightly that Blake was forced to close her eyes! This was it, this was exactly what Yang had wanted.

Blake dropped the hairbrush almost immediately and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Yang was warm, hot even and sobbing quietly. Just because one was used to getting hit in combat didn’t mean that they could also take such a long and harsh spanking. The pain was just no comparable at all. “Owww…” The whimpering blonde hid her face against Blake’s neck and collar bone while the faunus rubbed her back. “It’s okay… you’re safe… I’ve got you…” 

Blake could almost feel how exhausted her partner was, her semblance warming her from the inside while the energy slowly seemed to burn all the stress and anxiety Yang had bottled up lately. In battle a peaked semblance let her fight the strongest Grimm without breaking a sweat, but when done in a controlled environment it just made her feel good. Relaxed even. Her semblance had melted all the tension inside of her.  
Blake felt just how exhausted her partner was, so she shifted a bit until they were both lying down on their bed. “Such a good girl.” She smirked while Yang just smiled goofily at her. Her eyes were slowly returning to their natural color and she yawned. The faunus quickly reached for one of their blankets to cover them both, then she wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend to pull her closer. “Sleep with your aura activated so you’ll be healed by tomorrow.” She suggested before protectively watching over Yang until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it.


End file.
